


94. Giggly sex

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [3]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "Babe, we're already boyfriends. You don't have to pick me up. I'm yours!"





	

This was pure bliss; skin to skin and draped with a super-soft blanket, hands smoothing along each others' hair and arms and backs, noses nuzzling wherever they could reach with tips occasionally bumping together with gentle laughs, and of course many sweet kisses punctuating every motion. Tyler lived for any little moment that guaranteed happiness, and right now happiness was here.

He burrowed his nose into the crook of Josh's neck, feeling how warm his face had become against his boyfriend's skin and he could even laugh at that. Just as warm as every tender move made him feel on the inside...

"You're havin' fun," he heard Josh lilt, then felt the leg wrapped over his hip squeeze. The pressure tightened for a sweet moment to make the young men moan.

"Ye-ah," one syllable became two ending on a musical tone when Tyler stretched and arched in pleasure. Smooth lips framed by a touch of stubble kissed the middle of his throat and he squirmed at the tickle.

"You are the cutest thing," Josh murmured and kissed right below his ear, once, twice, three times, knowing that it made his boy laugh even more.

When Tyler's case of the giggles subsided, he touched noses with his drummer again and wove a hand into hair so bright it stung his eyes in the best way. "Babe, we're already boyfriends. You don't have to pick me up. I'm yours!"

Josh blinked so-not-innocently and carefully rolled to be lying atop, never breaking eye contact. "Like keeping that spark...and seein' you happy." He started a circle of kisses on Tyler's face and moving his hips in the same motion.

If Tyler wasn't moaning from the most sensitive spots inside him being touched, he was definitely making the softest laughs and most undignified squeaks (something that Josh knew how to do so well, dammit) from everything going on outside. Sheets and lips and hands and heart beating strongly against his own reminded him he was here and alive and in love and yeah, that really made him happy.


End file.
